


The Festive Mood

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve, but Dan isn't feeling very festive, so he calls the most festive person he knows. Just a cute skype phone call between the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Festive Mood

  Dan waited as the ringtone sounded on his laptop.

  "Come on...load..." he mumbled to himself.

  _Click._

  "Dan?" Phil's bleary eyes popped into view.

  "Hey Philly," Dan waved halfheartedly at the screen.

  "Hey D-slice."

  Dan rolled his eyes at the nickname, but smirked despite himself. Phil clumsily pushed his glasses onto his nose to bring his screen into focus. It didn't help much. Dan's face was a very pixelated blob of colour.

  "Why are you still awake? It's Christmas Eve!" Phil reprimanded. "You know if you don't sleep Santa won't bring you anything!"

  "Yes, Phil, I know," Dan shook his head at the genuine concern in Phil's voice. "It's only 12:30, this is still early for me!" he complained. "Everyone else is already asleep, leaving me alone with this shitty wi-fi." Dan screwed his face up.

  "You don't sound very festive," Phil pouted.

  "Meh." Dan sighed. "Christmas with my family is just always a bit of a drag, y'know?"

  "I know."

  Phil suddenly left the frame and Dan frowned, but he popped back on the screen soon enough, albeit with a slight delay on Dan's poorly connected laptop. He had a Santa hat on.

  _"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me..."_ Phil began singing in a hushed voice, clearly trying not to disturb his family.

  "What are you doing, you spork?" Dan shook his head, grinning.

  "Getting you in the mood!" Phil replied, continuing, _"...I've been an awful good girl..."_

  Dan raised his eyebrows. "Getting me in the mood?"

  Phil paused. "In the festive mood, Dan!" he shook his head as Dan giggled into his blanket. "Honestly." Phil sighed and continued his song, _"Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight! Santa baby...hmm-hm-hm-hmm-hm-hm-hmm-hmm..."_ Phil hummed the lines he didn't know.

  "You're singing one of the most sexual-sounding Christmas songs there is, Phil, well done." Dan said sarcastically. "You're so inappropriate."

  "It's working though! Don't think I can't see that little grin," Phil said proudly.

  "If you say so," Dan conceded, burying his smile in a cushion.

  Phil seemed to consider something for a moment, before reaching out of frame and producing a mince pie.

  Dan raised his eyebrows again. "Do you just have mince pies scattered throughout your house?"

  "They're for Santa," Phil said seriously, taking a large bite.

  Dan was about to question this, but thought better of it. "Well then why are you eating it? That's just rude."

  "There's two more," Phil replied innocently. "I don't want Santa to get fat. I'm helping him!" he said, finishing the pie.

  "Of course you are," Dan smiled fondly as Phil wiped the crumbs off his pyjamas.

  Phil lifted his head. "This is weird. I feel like we've rewound by like, six years. Remember when we used to skype like this all night?"

  "Yeah," Dan nodded. "You always used to fall asleep on camera. I think I still have a folder of screenshots around here somewhere..." he smirked.

  "You're such a creep!" Phil scolded. "I think I have some old screenshots of my own..." he pondered. "They're just waiting to be posted on Twitter..."

  "Stop!" Dan giggled. Then he was quiet for a moment. "I kinda miss those phonecalls." he said sadly.

  "Why?" Phil asked. "We literally live together, Dan, you get to experience the pleasure of my company 24/7!"

  "Yeah, I know," Dan rolled his eyes. "But not at Christmas I don't." He paused, before saying quietly, "I guess I just miss you."

  "What was that? You're breaking up a bit," Phil asked, adjusting his laptop screen.

  Dan buried his head in his blanket and repeated, "I just said I always miss you a bit at Christmas, you goof!"

  "I know." he said sheepishly. "I miss you too, Dan. Some day we'll get to spend Christmas together."

  Dan nodded. "I know." He stared absently at Phil, suppressing a yawn.

  Phil smiled. "Are you ready to go to sleep?"

  "No! No-well-" Dan pouted. "Can we leave this open?" he asked, trying to hide his whole face behind the blanket.

  Phil grinned. "Aw, you're so sentimental at this time of year, little bear."

  Dan blushed furiously. "Ugh, I'll just sleep by myself, it's fine!"

  "Nah, come on!" Phil said from the other side of the screen. He had already folded his glasses away and was turning over, placing his laptop carefully on his bed so that he could still see Dan. "Just promise not to take any creepy screenshots, please."

  Dan nodded, conceding to sleep. He adjusted his laptop carefully and pulled his blanket up to his chin.

  "Are you feeling more Christmassy now?" asked Phil, one eye open.

  Dan smirked. "A bit more, I suppose."

  "Good. You're ready for Santa to enter."

  "..."

  "I mean you're ready for him to enter your house and sprinkle it with Christmas joy-"

  "Thanks for clarifying, Phil."

  "You're welcome."

  "..."

  "Dan?"

  "Yes Phil?"

  "Merry Christmas." Phil's eyes were closed, he was nearly asleep.

  "Good night, Phil." Phil didn't reply, but Dan could see him smiling through his crappy webcam.

  Dan shut his eyes. "Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote a little drabble because it's currently late on Christmas Eve and I can't sleep! This is also literally the first fanfic I have published since I was 13, so any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
